east is west and west is east
by musegurl18
Summary: * Complete* This story is a love story about joren and kel. It will have a lemon later on ;p But no fear the story does have a plot and the plot is ~ Kel gets raped and then she gets helped by joren and will she ever forget and let go of her past?
1. Default Chapter

East is west and west is east. Disclaimer- Oh please. I defiantly do not own this. I don't own anything. Warning- umm this chapter is not too bad but well there is some rape but it's not graphic.  
  
Chapter 1 and along comes Joren  
  
I watch her silently from behind. I watch her move in practice. I listen when she reads aloud in class. I try to ketch the smell of the tea that lingers on her when she drinks the tea from the islands. But I guess I did not watch her enough. Damn him I will revenge her! If only I had told her how I felt this would have never happened. - (That was like a prologue type thingy ok.)  
  
"Joren" a voice from behind him boomed. "Oh good day sir." "Joren I know you have had problems with Keladry for quite some time but I need you to get her books and assignments for a little while and bring them to her in the infirmary." "Yes sir." "Thank you" "My pleaser sir." "Still good mannered as ever Joren." Laughs King Jonathan.  
  
The infirmary? Why would she have to go there? What has that silly girl done this time? I hope she is alright.- Joren blushed at his silly thoughts.- Humph I might as well ask the queen to marry me I would have more of a chance with her than with Kel. KEL? Where did that come from he had never called her that. He knew he was supposed to hate her. But he could not bring himself to hate her. His father had warned him not to like the girl, women had no place fighting. Though were his father got this thought from he would never know. From what he could remember his family had, had the most female fighters not but one hundred years ago. But alas that was that and as father says one must not brood when there are things to be done- Joren turned and left to go to the infirmary.  
  
"Oh Joren you're here. Follow me I will only be able to show you and only you where I am keeping Kel." " Is she seriously hurt sir?" "Yes but that is not the reason for her being held secretly. Now the things you will see may sicken you but please do not on any account tell anyone of what you see." "Yes sir of course but why did you not ask your son or one of her other friends?" "We fear that they would kill the man who did this to Kel and we don't want to have to risk that many deaths. Now enough talk fallow me quietly."  
  
The Duke brought Joren down a corridor then they turned to a portrait the duke whispered something to the portrait. The portrait swung open and it led down a set of stairs then when they got to the bottom there was a door. The duke gave Joren a key and left Joren there. - What am I suppose to do now? Duh go in said the voice in his head. So that's what Joren did he put the key in the door then walked in. What he saw made him gasp. For although he thought she was always beautiful she was now goddess like. She had gotten paler. He had herd that she had let her hair grow over the summer but he had not seen it down since school. But her hair was now a little longer than shoulder length and it now looked golden. I better not get hard just by looking at her.-  
  
"Who is there?" A faint but sturdy voice echoed through the room. "It's me Mindelan." "Oh Joren please don't harass me now I don't think I could handle that." "Don't worry Mindelan as long as your in here I will be friendly with you." "Fine then if you want to be friends then my name is Kel from now on ok." Joren blushed "Ok then call me Joren. But Kel I have a question. How did this happen and how did u get down here. As if he had just hurt her immensely tears started to form in the usual emotionless face and she replied "If you really want to know I will tell you but please don't think less of me." "Never Kel." Well it all started when I started to go out with Cleon. He and I got into a good relationship or so I thought. You see I was not ready to have ." "its alright I know what you mean." "He did not tell me he was getting angry with the fact that I would not yield to him. So one night he surprised me and took me out and got me Dinner at a very nice restaurant and then he took me to his room. And.and he tied me up. He then started to beat me. He slapped me and kicked me and did all this horrid things to me then him.... He. raped me. Kel's head met with her hands and she started to cry. Joren was in complete shock but one look at Kel and he did what he has dreamed about. He laced his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back. (Who would dream of doing this I mean dreaming of kissing some one is fine but of comforting some one Oh well it's an odd story.) "Kel it will be ok shhh it's ok.... its ok.  
  
Musegurl- Ok plz don't shoot me I like this paring and I never liked Cleon. I have always liked Kel and Joren paring. Well Thanks for reading and plz review even if u don't like it ^_^. Oh and for those who are wondering what the title stand for tee-hee I will tell in the next chapter. ::::::: runs away::::::::: :::: runs back::::: Sorry for the short ness and if u want me to continue REVIEW ::::: yet again runs away::::::: 


	2. And then tehre was neal

East is west and west is east. Disclaimer- Oh please. I defiantly do not own this. I don't own anything. Warning- umm this chapter is not too bad but well there is some rape but it's not graphic.  
  
Chapter 2 and then there was Neal!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers ^_^ I love reviews! Serenity Lady me! Thank you!  
  
"And Just why can't I see her? That git over there is allowed and I am not. This is wrong father! I am her friend if there is something wrong with her I should be the one who knows it! Joren was not the one who showed her the up's and downs of this place. He is the one who use to send Kel to you or did you forget that? - Joren cringes inwardly- Or maybe you for got that he has been openly mean to her from day one!" (That was a little piece from a few days ago still in Joren's Head)  
  
"Oy Joren! Wait stop I just want to talk to you!" " Look Queens Cove I have no time to biker with you I have to go see Kel." " Look I don't want to fight I just wait did you call her Kel!?" " Yes she asked me to call her that because of our situation." " Oh well ... umm you see there this." "Spit it out I haven't got all day." "Could you give this to Kel?" It was a small package with a HUGE note attached to it (I will tell you what the note says in a little while.) "Fine. You no it's about time one of her friends tries to talk to her." Joren starts to blush when he thinks about how friendly he had just sounded. As quick as Neal was He saw the tint of red that was over Joren's face. "As Neal turned to leave he said "Oh and Joren if You do any thing to her you will be VERY sorry!" Be for Joren could reply Neal was gone ( POOF). Some one ought to put a leash on that boy was all Joren could say. Then Joren goes to the infirmary to go have his Kel time. ( tee-hee Kel time ^_^).  
  
"Joren is that you?" "No it's me." "Cleon?! Cleon how did you get here why aren't you in jail?" "Didn't you miss me for I have missed you. Cleon gruffly puts his hand on the back of Kel's face and makes her kiss him. As he releases her from his grasp then pulls ropes out of his pocket and ties her hand to the bed board and starts to fondle her breasts. " STOP HELP! SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME HELP PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE HELP!"  
  
"Kel wake up it's alright it's alright its ok come on now don't worry I am here." " J.. Joren? Is that you?" " Yes Kel it's me don't worry Cleon cant hurt you any more alright." " Thank you Joren." Joren really started to blush when he realizes the position he has gotten himself into when Kel put her head on his chest. You see Joren has herd Kel's screams from the top of the stairs so he had run down to make sure she was alright. There he found her still sleeping but she appeared to be having a bad dream so he ran to her bed and put her in his lap like he had done with all of his young relatives ( Does he have brothers or sister I don't know.) .  
  
" Oh Kel I have some good news and some news that might be good or bad however you want to take it" "Tell me the good news I think I need some of that." " Well the good news is that I got a package and letter from your friends." " OH really. My that is good new I miss them so much. Not that I don't enjoy your company its just I am not use to having so much alone time." " Well here it is" Kel decided to open the package first. The package turned out to be bruise balm. "Oh this is wonderful!" Then Kel turned to the note which read.  
  
Dear Kel, We Have all missed very much. Now I am guessing that you have already opened the package if not do so now because I am going to explain it to you. You see this is a very special bruise balm. For My father helped me to make it for you so I have hand made it by myself with only a little help from my father. Well it might not be as strong as the one you received a few years ago. But it's made with love from all of your friends! So there! Everyone is worried about you I hope you will get better and when you need help with your studies when you come back I will help you. You must remember that it's only a few months till we are going to get our knight masters! OH and the stump does not seem to be as enthusiastic about punishments now that you are not there. You see I got away with talking back to him. I will make that man laugh! Kel chuckled to herself. Well I hope you get better soon. We all have missed you!  
  
Yours truly Neal and everyone else  
  
" Oh that was wonderful. Now what was the other new you had for me?" " Well the Duke said you should be able to get out tomorrow if you want to." "Really?! Oh this is wonderful! Um Joren I just have one question." " What is it?" " I know you said that you would be my friend as long as I was down here but can we still be friends when things go back to normal?" Joren yet again blushed and tried to say loftily "I suppose we can." Kel was so happy she hugged Joren.  
  
Musegurl- Ok I no it was short so I will try harder in the next one. And after being asked there will be a Cleon beating chapter YAY. But first I am going to work on the lovey relationship between Joren and Kel! Please review I like reviews ! Oh and like I said I would tell you how I came up with the name of the story. Well to be serious I got it from a debate topic I did and that was the resolution and I thought about it and this story was a lot like the resolution soo that's how I got the name 


	3. Thoughts from Joren

A little note from me! I am so sorry about the spacing! I did not realize that the spacing that I did was not right. I am very bad at prologues ;_;. Oh and if people are wondering about the whole Kel and Joren not being like fighting with each other What I was doing was trying to not use the book version I am trying to make him be like a nice type of character because I don't like the evil portrayal of him that what I was trying to do with the whole  
  
His father had warned him not to like the girl, women had no place fighting. Though were his father got this thought from he would never know. From what he could remember his family had, had the most female fighters not but one hundred years ago  
  
See I was trying to make it out that he did not want to hate Kel but I guess I did not get my point across. Hmmm I will try to put more of this into my story.  
  
Sailorcheron- I like that paring to so I might write one ok ^_^.  
  
Oh and thank you for reviewing me I don't mind that I got some cynical reviews at least it shows u liked the story enough to tell me how to fix my writing! ( I have lots of optimism!)  
  
SO I HOPE EVERY ONE KEEPS ON READING!  
  
East is west and west is east. Disclaimer- Oh please. I defiantly do not own this. I don't own anything. Warning- umm this chapter is not too bad but well there is some rape but it's not graphic.  
  
Chapter- 3 How Joren's Love started  
  
I will always remember the day I finely started to see Kel in a new light..-  
  
@@@@@ Flashback@@@@  
  
" Here take this stick!" Kel looked at Joren with a faint bit of curiosity be for she picked up the jousting stick. "Ugh" - My is really heavy!- - She will never be able to joust with that now she will be mocked at her lack of skill-  
  
Some odd weeks later  
  
" Very good Mandiln I am happy to see such an improvement! Now everyone takes mandolin as an example at first she was horrid at jousting now she can do it fairly well... Though don't get cocky mandolin your still not that good."  
  
" Yes milord"  
  
How did she do it? Does she still use the stick I gave her ? She must still use it because no one else is complaining about there stick being too heavy. Well well well it looks like the lump has a backbone.-  
  
@@@ End@@@  
  
- Yes that was the first time I started to think about her. But after that I became obsessed. I would watch her from behind I started to stopped harassing her I started to be nice to her. Yet she was untrusting of me she would give me mistrusting looks and sometimes even ignore me. I didn't get it I had always been able to get anything or anyone I wanted. Yet this lump who was not even in the book of silver mocked me and ignored me and never once fell to my charm. Why I wonder! Yet if I think about it I realize that it is because well I guess I have never treated her the way I should of and even thinking back to our first in counter. Ha I was a fool I guess first impressions do mean something to her and I clearly did not make a good first impression! But why was she so keen to become my friend right after she had been... I don't even want to think about. But she just gave in to one small sentence maybe it was the way I said it I must have said it with sincerity ha sincerity I have done nothing or said anything sincerely in years. But even if she does not want me the way that I want her at least I will be able to be there for her I will even have to except her friends. Well I never really disliked Queens cove I always thought him smart and he is in the book of gold along with my family so I had to respect him for his is higher in the book than me. But lately we have been talking basically so he can find out how Kel is doing but maybe he and his friends can accept me well who cares they better anyway! Oh well I am glad she will be joining us again. I wonder how she will handle it.-  
  
Musegurl 18 Did that explain anything for u ppl? Sorry it took so long. 


	4. KEL IS BACK

Chapter 4 Kel is back! And everyone hates Cleon!  
  
Warning- its rated r or a reason... A tiny fight at the end that's it...  
  
Disclaimer- don't own Protector of the Small  
  
Amanda~ Thank you!  
  
Liana~ if u like Cleon u probably wont like this story.especially this chappie.  
  
Lady me~ ahahhah I like ur way of reviewing lol. Yes I will try to make my chappie longer.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go back I can let you stay for much longer." Asked Duke Baird with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"I thank you for your help but I must not let this et me down I have to be a strong page so I can become an even stronger Knight!" replied Kel  
  
" Well if you insist but I will have you come for check ups every other day and you must under any circumstances hurt Cleon or kill him. But then again I should be telling that to my son not you. How he ever found out I will never know. You know what he told me he said father the walls told me. I ev never worried more for him than now I fear he has lost his mind. Oh and Kel you will get your justice."  
  
" I hope so I really hope so!" Said Kel who on the thought of what the duke had said about Neal started to laugh.  
  
As she proceeded to walk up the stairs and out into the hall where she fallowed to the great hall. She took in a deep breath be for she decided to open the door. When she opened the door a deep silence befell the great hall. She proudly raised her head and walked towards her friends. From what she could see things had changed. Joren now sat with her friends and Cleon sat with Joren's old friends.  
  
" HEY KEL YOUR FIANALYBACK" squealed Owen who then ran up and hugged her but then jumped off her and started to apologize.  
  
"Its ok I don't mind being touched. This thing will NOT! Keep me down" said Kel proudly.  
  
"Welcome back Kel. I hope your feeling better." Said Merric  
  
" This will not be just pushed aside." Said Roald "And if you don't get justice through the government then we will get our own" said Seaver and Esmond together.  
  
"Why Kel you look well how are you feeling." Asked Joren  
  
"I feel good except I am a bit famished." Said Kel  
  
"Well then we must save this poor famished girl we will not let this in justice pass. Fear not comrades I will help our poor famished Kel get food while you all man the fort." Said an overly dramatic Neal  
  
"I Fear your father was right about you losing your mind" said Kel loftily  
  
"Ahem I will let that go considering you are famished but you must let me walk you to the food counter!" said Neal just as loftily  
  
The whole table was laughing by the time Kel and Neal had finished there little performance  
  
As the two were walking away Neal asked Kel " So are you really alright or is this just a brave face for your friends?"  
  
"Being near him bothers me but I am fine I was helped I have healed inside and out." Kel stated.  
  
" Then why must you and father have these meetings planed? Or are you just having an affirm with my father. But why him I am much more good looking."  
  
Kel punched Neal on the arm "You know just as well that he has to make sure that I have to start training again and he does not want to have my wounds open up."  
  
"Just making sure your ok on sex jokes."  
  
Kel is about to punch Neal Again when.  
  
"Keladry! I was wondering how you were. But by the way your horsing around I am guessing your alright?"  
  
"Yes Lord Wyldon I am much better. Thank you for wondering."  
  
"Yes Yes carry on."  
  
" He is still a stump!"  
  
later that Night.........  
  
" My lady its good to have you back!"  
  
" And its good to be back Lalasa."  
  
Lalasa looked up at Kel after she herd Kel sigh.  
  
"What is it Mi lady?"  
  
" Its just I hope I have not lost a good friend by coming back"  
  
Misunderstanding Lalasa replies " Cleon was not that good of a friend if he did this to you."  
  
Kel laughed at Lalasa's misunderstanding.  
  
In a dark hall way some where in the castle.........  
  
" Did you really think you were going to get away with it" Neal asked as he Kicked Cleon.  
  
" Why id you do it not getting the sex out of the girls you were raping? Or what you thought NO ONE new well I am bringing up those girls when I speak in quart if you even make it to quart!" Said Joren.  
  
"Why (Kick) Why ( Kick) did you do it was it for fun did you want to laugh at her?" asked Owen.  
  
There was no reply for Cleon had passed out.  
  
Musegurl- Sry it took so long to get this out. I will do a better beating chappie and Kel will administer the beating hehehehe so what do u think? PLZ REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5 why did you even do it?

Chapter 5- why did u even do it?  
  
Disclaimer- don't own it but would like it -hint hint-  
  
Warning- none  
Looking up at the sky reminds me why I keep on living. Most would find this odd but not me. I am humbled by the vast ever glowing stars that are up there if it rains or snows no matter what they come back it might take till the storm is over but they do return and if they can handle blizzards and rain storms I can handle what ever problem I am forced to face because I no if I don't get back up I wont be like the starts I will become nothing.  
  
"That's what I would say to myself every night after Cleon had ."  
  
"We know Kel. But Kel why are you telling us this? We did what we did for good reasons I would do it again and again until justice is served." Replied Neal  
  
Kel's iron face turns emotional. Her ears turn red her eyes fiery oh boy where they in for it.  
  
"I was the one that was raped Neal, not any of you were I am touched that you all feel that it is your job to do something about ( at this point Kel is starting to break down) it. But I should be able to do something but I cant even punch him and get a few minuets of glory then bam I am no longer able to become a knight. How. How do you think I feel? All I want is to make this all go away (when tears start to well up in her eyes she turns around so she does not have to face them) I.. I never wanted this to happen not only does this hurt me it makes every girl who maybe even thought about trying to become a knight now want nothing to do with it because I screwed up I couldn't handle it I got raped."  
  
"Kel I .. I am sorry I didn't think that it would make you this upset I am really sor.."  
  
"Look Kel were are sorry that he did that to you but I for one will not apologize for beating him. It's not like I was kicking a puppy. Well it was like kicking a dog a very dirty dog. Hmmm now that I think of it I probably cant use those boots any more."  
  
All the guys face fault into the ground. Kel looks like she is about to slap Joren. But Neal being perceptive as always takes Kel's hand and kneels while saying.  
  
"Kel I would just like to say for all of us that were sorry that are manliness has blinded us from seeing the light. I should have know that you would be upset if we did something like this. And I foolishly ask for your forgiveness."  
  
Seeing Kel's nod of approval he kisses her and gets up and gives her a friendly hug while almost all the others apologize.  
  
Owens's very sort pov..  
  
Did Joren just shoot Neal a dirty look for kissing Kel's hand? Nah must be imagining things .... I hope!  
  
Musegurl- Sorry for this taking so long and it being so short. FF.NET IS EVIL( it would not let me up load this story for a long time!! Ah well sry anyways. Thanx for the reviews. 


	6. Winter celebration!

I did it i wrote another chapter. Phew ..... well here it is ^-^ enjoy  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Winter celebration!  
  
Disclaimer~ Don't own it but would like to.  
  
Warning~ er... Thanks to ~ I am sorry I did not write to my reviewers in my last one I kinda for got but no fear I will this time. MY BRANDY NEW BETA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Angel of wind~ Thank you and I might just have another Cleon beating. Lady me~ LMAO is all I can say about ur reviews I always enjoy reading them. Its really funny u mentioned the thing about ppl in drag because I live near cape cod where there is this place called P town and it's a gay community town I have so much fun there. Squire Kali~ as always thank you and AH HA I finely got a beta! So there =P. Lady Ashley~ Thank you and I did get a beta yay ^-^ Anastazia Silverwind~ thank you for the review! Evilstrawberry~ I am not a Cleon hater! But he just fit into my plot. And if u shoot me how will I finish my story? Starlight Princess~ Thank you!!!!! It's one of my fav pairs. Poe the Goddess~ THANK YOU. I love getting helpful reviewrs ^-^ and Kel acts out of character because she was traumatized but I do try to stick to there characters tho. I thak you for offering to be my beta but I finely got one. ^_^ silverfly ~ I am sorry but don't bother to review if that's all your going to put. It is lame to write "this not very good." Because A. I don't know what was not good about it and B. how to fix what was not good about it.  
"Hey Kel, we're going into the city to get some presents for the Midwinter celebrations. Do you want to join us?" asked Neal.  
  
"You boys - always waiting till the last minute to get everything done. I've already gotten all of the presents... plus as you all should remember I need an adult with me when I leave the castle. I was lucky enough that Wildcat took me out once, so I think I'll go practice with my glaive," replied Kel.  
  
"I think it would be better if you worked on your studies or at the feast tonight Master Oakbridge will be very displeased," said Neal.  
  
At this everyone groaned and remembered last year's feast, where Master Oakbridge had yelled at them all for making the smallest mistake. They all felt bad for Kel, for she had it the worst, since none of the people wanted the "Girl" as their server.  
  
A few hours later....  
  
"STOP laughing - it's not FUNNY," screeched about eight pale boys.  
  
"I am sorry, but this is too funny. So let me get this right - you all come to Kel looking like crap and Kel makes things all better?" Joren asked while wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Its not all that funny Joren! All I'm doing is making them look a bit more presentable, and yes, I've done this every year since the first year. And since this is my last year as a page I want to look presentable. (A/N I know that Kel and Cleon went out after Kel became a squire but I changed that because I think this way it will give Kel more time to get to know Joren better!)  
  
At that remark Joren burst out into laughing again. Owen, who looked the worst out of all of them, conked Joren over the head with one of Kel's pillows.  
"Hey look what you did! You messed up my hair!" Now it was everyone else's turn to laugh.  
  
Kel felt bad for Joren, and walked over to him. With her comb, she fixed Joren's hair and made it look even better than it had before. By now all the boys had subsided their giggles and were looking good, but pale. Kel and Joren seemed to be the only ones who did not lose their composure (considering Joren would not have to serve any one because he was a squire).  
  
After the festivities...  
  
By looking at the pages while they were eating dinner, someone would think that they had been running a marathon, not serving tables. Everyone was falling asleep into their dinner. Except Joren, who sat there with mirth while making fun of his new page friends.  
"You...you should have seen your faces. You looked like you were going to die if you messed up. Well, all of you but Kel. Kel, you must tell me - who ever taught you how to hide you emotions like that?"  
"Yes, do tell us Kel. That way I can shove a spear up their ass! It gets so annoying! I can't tell if you're happy or if you're sad. It's frustrating to think something may be wrong but would I know anything about it? Nooo Kel won't even let her friends know what is wrong! Look Kel I am not saying this to be mean or hurtful its just. you don't have to hide things from us where your friends," said Neal.  
At this they all looked at Kel to see what she would say. Although she looked fine, Joren, with his past experiences with her, could tell right away that that comment had hurt. "Oh come off it! I think that it would be useful to know how to do that. I myself would love to learn how to."  
At this reply Kel smiled at Joren, silently thanking him.  
The next morning...Kel  
  
"Here you are Mi' lady," said Gower gloomily - like always - while handing Kel a bag presents.  
  
"Oh Gower you're present is in you servant box."  
  
"Already got it. Thank you Mi' Lady." With that Gower left Kel's room.  
  
Kel looked over her presents. Neal gave her a book about Yamini gods and goddesses. Everyone else either got her sweets. Owen was sweet enough to get her some hair ribbons.  
  
Then Kel came across a small beautifully done-up package. She could tell it wasn't from her mysterious gift giver, for it was not in the usual wrapping. Kel carefully opened the package. Inside was a ring! It was beautifully done. In the middle was a was a pretty twisty shape with a beautiful blue gemstone. At the bottom of the small box was a note. She picked it up and it read it.  
  
"A beautiful ring, for a beautiful lady your truly ~ Joren"  
  
A single tear ran down Kel's cheek. - I hope he likes my gift-  
The next morning .... Joren  
  
Joren was going through his presents he was surprised to find some odd gifts from his new friends. He was happy that he had decided to get them something. But what caught his eye was an oddly-shaped gift. He picked up the package, and was surprised at the weight of the it. He opened the box to find a long thin dagger! The craftsmanship was excellent! When he looked at the blade, he noticed one of two things engraved on the it. It read "friendship." Then he noticed the sign of a raven. Oh my! thought Joren. Even his father had not gotten him anything from the Raven Armory Shop. Then he looked at the card. It read "To a true friend~ yours truly Kel." Even though no one was there Joren, blushed - something he had not done in years.  
  
Muse~ here it is another chappie not to long but hey I try. Oh and it took a little while to get it out because there was technical difficulty with me and my beta but its ok now I HAVE A BETA^_^ YAY.::::::: does a celebration dance:::::::::: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I live only to get reviews So if u like it plz review! Well thanks if u do decide to review. How am I suppose to no if I am any good at writing if I get no reviews(this is not including my wonderful reviewers.) 


	7. and the countdown starts

Chapter 7 And the count down starts...and a new character appears Disclaimer don't own it Warning ~ none (well there is Cleon bashing but ooooh well) Thanks ~ ^_^ of corse goes to my beta. ^-^  
  
Amanda ~ why thank you ^-^ I thought this would be a good way to make the relationship thingy happen.  
  
Angel of wind ~ thank you for the review ^-^  
  
Wildmagelioness~ '^_^' tears of joy a good review ^-^  
  
Lady me~ I have to say you're the best reviewer I have ever had. (runs and gives a BIG HUG- I love your reviews they make me giggle. See I was the opposite my mother never did my hair or cloths so up until like 4th grade I looked like shit in my pic's. heheh lucky for the guys kel is not like your mom! Well I hope your like this chappie ^-^  
  
Squire Kali~ LALAlal. you know I would like to do that too I love hair. ^-^ I am convinced one of my frends has a wig so I call him wig.. N. e. ways ^- ^ thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ti-Ti~ to fast???? ?_? if you review again could you explain. But thanks for the review.  
  
Kel awoke to some one knocking at her door. This made Kel wonder because she knew none of her friends raised this early. "I am coming hold on." Kel shouted over her shoulder as she tried to put on her breeches quickly but was failing miserably. When she finally got her self looking half way decent she ran to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Glower and some young woman standing behind him. "Well hello come in." said Kel who had remembered her manners.  
  
"Hello mi' Lady I have a favor that I could ask of you? Well you see this is my niece. She is will a child and she don't have anywhere to stay. She could be your personal servant. She can sew and clean she worked for a noble before but was kicked out for having the baby." Asked glower with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well I will take her on I cant pay all that much but we can work out a decent pay she can sleep in my rooms. May I ask when the baby is due?"  
  
"It's to be born in May milady. But don't you dare think that will stop me from working oh no I will still clean and sew and shop you'll see I will." Said the young women.  
  
"Well if I may leave I must go. I have my duties to attend to." Asked Glower  
  
"Yes you may go. Thank you for bringing her to me." Thanked Kel  
  
"Um thank you uncle I will see you at dinner to night."  
  
Glowers POV....... -I hope milady can handle Alice. Goddesses please help Alice to not make milady angry. Bless that poor outspoken girls soul  
  
Kel's PoV~  
  
"Well since it is Sunday we have a few hours to get to know one another. Why don't we start with introductions? My name is Kel or that's what I have all my friends call me I do hope we can be friends. Now it is your turn."  
  
The young girl felt a bit nervous she knew that this noble already thought lowly of her because of the babe that was inside her but she best be nice to the noble. "My name is Alice Turner, I am fifteen. Like I said I am a wonderful servant I can move like the wind I am practically invisible and I only speak when spoken too."  
  
-Wow this is going to be a long few months - thought Kel.  
  
"I am not quite sure that sounds fun for you? Wouldn't it be easier just to talk to me? I am not going to hurt you." Said Kel in earnest.  
  
Alice looked up at her new mistress and wondered. Her Uncle would never put her with someone that would hurt her but she knew that a noble was a noble and the girl standing informant of her was indeed a noble. But the noble wanted to be "Friends" so I guess I have no choice. "Yes mi'la... Kel that would be lovely."  
  
Kel got the feeling that her new maid would not trust her or even like her but she wanted to be able to talk to someone other than a boy and Salma was much to busy for me to bother. But oh well I will work with what I have and if I ever meet the noble who threw Alice out of her house just because Alice was pregnant was going to get a serious beating. "Very well you may set up your new room in my back room." With this Kel got up and went to go find some of her friends to talk to. Remembering something she then turned and said. "I will be out for a little while make yourself at home and if you need anything just call for me. Don't mind the birds there harmless."  
  
In the library .........  
  
"Kel can you help me with this math problem?" asked Joren  
  
Kel walked over and was working out the problem in her head and wasn't looking at Joren. So she did not notice the inspection of her fingers. Joren smiled as he saw the blue jem sparkle on Kels finger. He didn't ware his dagger in practice but he did show it off at dinner by wearing it around during dinner. But Kel never wore her ring to practice or dinner she feared that she would break it or get it dirty. So she only wore it when in classes or her free time. So Joren had wanted to see if she wore it or not since he mostly only saw her during her practice and at dinner so he just wanted to make sure.  
  
Suddenly a voice cried out. "Two months and 16 days!" Neal looked up from his map annoyed at the interruption. "MERRIC! What is so damned important that you have to interrupt everyone?!"  
  
"Sorry Neal I just got excited thinking that we only have two months and 16 day until we become Squires." Said Merric who was now red because of his embarrassing out burst.  
  
"S' alright, remember counting down until I got to become a Squire. That reminds me, my knight master said that were going to go to the border to try and help rebuild a village that was burnt down. I hope I can get back here in time to enjoy laughing at you all while you prepare to take your tests. I bet you all do the "Look test" with Kel? Or maybe I will watch and make faces at you so you laugh at the judges. Oh that will be hysterical I can see it now! Neal up there and I make a face and he bursts out laughing while he is trying to answerer who was the first king of our country."  
  
"Yes then all of us would form a lynch mob and come after you!" said Neal in one of is loftiest voices.  
  
"Oh I am sooooo scared." said Joren  
  
"You should be we have Kel." Said Merric with a smirk.  
  
"Kel who up to this point had remained quiet said. " Well if he makes me laugh I will join in." "Then I wont make you.." They all looked up to see what had mad Joren stop talking when Kel noticed that Alice was at the library door way.  
  
"Mi' lady I was worried when you did not come back. So I came to find you." Said Alice  
  
"Oh sorry to worry you Alice. Whit a shove from Neal Kel introduced Alice to everyone. The boys got up one after another to say hello to the girl. Kel was happy to see all her friends excepting Alice but what got to Kel was when it was Jorens turn to introduce himself he bent down and kissed Alice on the hand. Kel didn't understand the feeling that was in her stomach nor did she think she wanted to understand it. Kel decided that she better get Alice back to the chamber.  
  
"Well everyone I think I should be going now." All the boys grounded there disapproval but Alice looked appreciative and then the two girls walked back to Kels room together.  
  
Kel's room..........  
  
"Good night Kel" Kel smiled to herself and said "Good night." Maybe things will get better Kel thought to herself.  
  
Muse~ PLEASE READ MY AUTHERS NOTE EVERYBOADY!!!! Hi there, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be posting for a while I know this chapter was short but I will be having finals soon and I am going to be in a play so I will have no time to type I promise I will write much more next time. Plus if my muse is evil so if anyone has some ideas for me?_? ne one???  
  
THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (this is to my Beta) 


	8. Getting to know you

Chapter 8 Getting to know you Disclaimer~ don't own it Warning~ idn Thanks~ Lady me~ as always I looked forward to your review ^-^ thanks for the idea I am going to use it but I am going to do just a few little different things. I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!!!!! And thank you for reviewing.  
  
Angel of wind~ thank you very much. Hmmm what could that feeling be? Priestess Morgane ~ thanks for the review. I am trying to update faster buuuut.... oh well I will try harder.  
  
I keep looking over at Alice and wondering what she is thinking. I know that she does not believe that I am only trying to be her friend but I guess that is what I get for being a noble. I have nothing really to do I did everything ahead of time so that today I could get to know Alice well I even got permission to go out into town. I don't think my plan is going well. She does not even seem to be interested in talking to me this is so frustrating! My patience is wearing thin all I want to do is be her friend so I can have a girl to talk . I try yet again to start a conversation. "So do you like it at the castle?" Her only reply is. "Yes Miss. Kel." I can't take this. "LOOK ALL I WANT TO DO IS BE YOUR FRIEND IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT?!"  
  
Miss. Kel has finally gotten angry with me. She as a right I may have only been here for a week but she has done so many things just to be nice to me. I know that she has a reputation for being nice to strays. I can tell because just last Tuesday She came in with a dog in her hands asking me if I could feed him and wash him. The dog's name is jump he is the most darling thing he watches me and follows me and he is so nice to Kel she try's to hide her feelings towards the dog but I can tell she likes him. But I still know my nobles and she is a noble. There is only so much I can take so I reply to Kel. "Look Miss. Kel I am a servant you're a noble why can't you understand that?"  
  
This made Kel stop for a moment and think. - So that's the problem? It's just because I happen to be a noble that makes her not want to get close- Thinking before she spoke Kel decided what she wanted to say. "Alice do you want to know the truth about me? My family just became nobility. Not only that but my family has taught me that all were created equal and I think that way. I have only boy friends here I can't talk with them about anything even somewhat girlish. I had hoped we could become friends. I thought that maybe that we could talk, hang out and just enjoy each others company."  
  
Alice was awestruck. When she thought about it she remembered her uncle telling her of Kel's supreme idealism. Looking at Kel she could tell that she was one who did need someone. That is when Alice decided that she would be Kel's friend. If Kel can look over the fact that I am with a child and that there is no father than I can look over the fact that she is a noble. "I will be your friend I will try my best to look over the fact that you are a noble. Now you mentioned something about going out into the town?"  
  
Kel lifted her head and smiled. "Yes I think you and I need some hair ribbons." Kel went and took her coat out of her closet she waited for Alice to do the same so that they could head out side into the cold. But Alice just looked at Kel wondering if some thing was wrong Kel asked Alice. "Is something wrong? Aren't you going to put your coat on its mighty cold out there? Alice blushed out of shame and replied. "My old master threw me out and took all the clothing they had given to me.  
  
This enraged Kel how dare anyone do that to anyone. Trying to not sound angry Kel just turned went into her closet pulled out an old coat that she had grown out of and gave it to Alice and said. "Well then I guess well have to get more than hair ribbons then."  
  
The two girls left the castle and went into the main part of town. They went into a shop called "Cotton to silk" it was one of the better yet less expensive stores in town. It was also owned by one of Kel's many cousins. When they got in they were greeted with a big hug. "WHY HELLO KEL, I AM SO GLAD YOU FINALY CAME TO VISIT ME! WHO IS THIS A FRIEND?" Kel smiled and looked up at the middle aged woman who had that look of merry old women. "Hello Sara this is my new servant Alice I was wondering if she might get some winter cloths?" Sara smiled and said. "Well of course she can." Sara got out her measuring tape and sized Alice. When she got to Alice's middle she said. "Oh how lovely you're with a baby. Kel you better take care of this girl! Oh and dear when the baby arrives bring it here and I will dress it up for you and I will make your cloths a bit larger so that you won't grow out of them because I have had four children and I know your going to get a bit bigger around the middle. You better make sure she is fed right." After taking her measurement Sara went and picked out some pre made dresses and a fur lined coat and telling Alice to come back in a week and she would have the rest of the dresses made by then. When Kel and Alice tried to pay for them Sara just shooed them out and told them to go have fun.  
  
Kel and Alice went to a candy shop to get some sweets for special nights when they want something a little sweet. They went to a store and bought ribbons or all shapes and colors. The two were heading down to the gold leaf tavern to eat when they herd someone call Kel's name.  
  
"KEL! KEL STOP!" Kel turned around to see Joren. Joren ran to the two girls and turned to Kel. "What do you think your doing out side the castle by yourself? What would have happened if you had a confrontation? Hmm come on tell me? Kel I know your better know but what if you had a mental relapse?" Kel looked up at Joren and smiled. "Well I am out shopping. I got permission to go out alone because the Kings Own is in town to day. They are everywhere so if anyone tried anything I know one of them would come to my aid."  
  
Joren was struck speechless. When he finally came up with something Kel s smiled and said. "I am on an outing with my maid do you mind. I will see you latter at dinner." Kel waved goodbye and turned around and headed off.  
  
Kel ad Alice were seated at the "Golden Leaf tavern" waiting for there orders to come. When Alice said. "What was he talking about mental relapse?" Kel looked at Alice and sighed. " Well you see earlier this year I was raped. One of my old friends and I started to go out. Things were getting to serious for me and he wanted to bed me. I didn't want to be bedded. He kidnapped me hurt me and raped me." By this time Kel was crying and Alice ran over to her and held her like a mother would hold her hurt child. They sat like that until Kel stopped crying. Alice looked at her mistress in a new light and turned to her and said. "That boy better hope I never meet him because noble or not he would be dead." That got a laugh out of Kel.  
  
After that day Kel and Alice became really good friends they talked all the time. Alice even asked Kel to come to the birth preparations.  
  
Musegurl ~ hey there. So what do you think? Do you like it? I STILL NEED A BETA! So please review. Oh and what would be better for the next chappie  
  
~ Kel has a confrontation with Cleon and after the boy and Alice plan something to make him pay or.  
  
~ Joren works on finding out if Kel likes him? 


	9. From hell to heavn and back again

Chapter 9 From hell to heaven and back again Disclaimer~ don't own it Warning~ idn Thanks~ TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.  
  
Lady me~ they just keep getting longer but that just makes me happier  
  
Joren walked into the mess hall and sat down across from Kel. She had been his dreams again his very wet dreams. He didn't know when it happened but at some point Kel had gone from enemy to friend to crush this had all happened so quickly. He could feel his face turning red thinking about the dream he had last night. Kel had been talking to him about training and then she stopped looked at him and asked. "Joren you're not looking to well are you alright." Knowing that saying I will never be alright till your mine would not be a good thing to say so instead he said. "Fine I think I just got a little over heated in here with the fires and all that heat that is in here." Five pale cold faces turned to him.  
  
Before Kel could through a piece of bread at Joren for being rude Neal said. "Hey Joren is it true that your now serving under Sir Gareth?" (a/n I don't have the book in front of me sooo I am sry if this is spelled wrong.) Looking up at Neal Joren gave his reply. "Yes it is true my old knight master died and I need a new one. Plus I am going to be running my keep when I am older so I have two know how to be good a accounting." The shocked looks of his friends faces were soon replaced by faces of understanding.  
  
After supper was over I went to my rooms. There I lay for a while thinking of Kel. I don't know how she feels about me is the first problem. The second problem is that she was just recently raped and is now in recovery mode. I can't take advantage of her now. Then an idea hit Joren. Well if my biggest problem is that I don't know if she likes me or not then I could try going out with someone else. I don't what it to be someone who would get to hurt by it. I wonder who I could ask to help me.  
  
Kel's room convo with Alice and Kel.~  
  
Kel walked into her room with her face beet red. Alice looking up from her sewing and noticing Kel's face asked. "What happened to you?" Kel turned and looked at Alice and counted to ten then spoke. "THAT that man he gets me so....... SO UPSET!" Looking so confused Alice put away her sewing kit and put her arm over Kel's shoulder and asked. "Who is the boy and what did he do lovey."  
  
Sitting down on her bed Kel told her tale. "Well I was walking out of the mess and he had already made fun of the cold! He knows we have no fires in our rooms as punishment for that muck fight that happened last week in the horse's stalls. Then when I left the mess I was walking up the stairs and I fell. And there he was laughing like a fool. I was so upset and embarrassed!"  
  
While picking up jump Alice said. "That's awful but darling who is he?" Alice thought she herd a name but Kel said it softly. "What was that dear couldn't quite get it." Alice again herd nothing more than. "Morfen!" Getting a bit miffed Alice said. "Come then tell me right know or I am going to open your windows during your fighting practices!" Kel looked at her friend in horror then replied. "Joren." Alice tried to talk when she was laughing. "Ha thaha ha ha that was hahhahaha was what all the hahaha fuss whaha was about?" Alice immediately stopped laughing when she realized something. "Wait, you like him don't you?!" Seeing Kel's face turn an even deeper shade of purple made her put her arm around Kel's shoulder and hug Kel.  
  
Kel started to cry again. Alice waited for Kel to regain control of her self so that they could talk. Alice wiped Kel's eyes with her kerchief and then started to talk. "Aright darling its alright, don't worry about this. Now what is wrong with liking Joren."  
  
Kel had been keeping quite a bit in and when that question was asked Kel popped. "What's wrong with liking him!? He hated me for years, he doesn't approve of lady knights and if you hadn't noticed I am not all that great looking."  
  
Alice kept thinking about what Kel said then she had an idea. "Kel why don't you go out with someone else? Then if Joren gets all jealous then you know that he likes you and you tell the person that you just want to be friends?"  
  
Kel looked at Alice like she had two heads. But then she started to thing about what the girl had just said and decided that it was a good plan but with one problem. "I will do it but who am I suppose to go out with?"  
  
Alice got a brilliant idea. "We can ask Neal to help us if u explain it to him he will do it! He would do anything to help you out." Kel just smiled picked up her book and walked to Neal's room.  
  
Kel knocked on Neal's door, she heard some footsteps then she heard. "Who is it?" Smiling to her self she guessed she had just interrupted his reading. "Neal it's me Kel." Kel herd a slight "oh" and then the large oak door swung open. There stood Neal with a book in his hand. "Welcome fair lady to my headquarters what can I do for you?" Kel smile and walked in to her friend's room and started to talk. "Neal I need your help with something. See I like Joren but I want to find out if he likes me so I was wondering if you would pretend to be my boyfriend so to see if Joren likes me or not." Kel looked hopefully at Neal and she saw Neal thinking over her question then he smiled. "Oh I love it its right out of a story! Joren thinks I could never pull a joke on him oh this will do it! Let's start tonight at dinner ok. This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
That night at dinner.......... Joren POV  
  
Kel had just walked in wait why is she holding Neal's hand? Here they come god there acting like. Then realization hit Joren there acting like there boyfriend and girlfriend! NO this is horrible I can't believe that there going out. Here they come Neal is getting Kel's chair for her. This is awful I can't take this Then he herd Kel's voice. "Joren where are you going?" Think Joren think. "Um I am not feeling to well I think I am just going to go sleep it off ok bye." With that Joren practicly ran out of the room.  
  
Kel's pov.  
  
He likes me! Oh can't believe it HE likes me. Neal is smiling and then says. "Well I think our plan worked." This got the both of them laughing. The whole table just looked puzzled.  
  
The library............  
  
Kel peaked her head around to see if Joren was there and he was. Kel walked in and started to talk. "Hello Joren, are you feeling any better?" Joren looked up to see Kel and no Neal. "Ha me I am fine, shouldn't you be with Neal?" Kel just sat down next to Joren and smiled. "We decided that were better at just being friends." Joren got a big smile on his face and tried to not sound to happy while saying. "Oh I am sorry to hear that." Kel worked up her courage and said. "I am not. I never wanted to go out with him there is someone eles I like." Joren looked at Kel and understood what she was saying and asked. "Who do u like Kel?" Kel took in a deep breath and said. "You." Joren looked deeply into Kel's large Hazel eyes and bent his head down and kissed her. They stayed like that until they herd the curfew bell. Joren walked Kel to her room and said. "Good luck with you tests tomorrow I know you will pass." After Joren left Kel went into her room and said. "SHIT!" Kel had forgotten about the teats that would get her into being a squire. But Kel had full confidence in being able to pass the test. But what Kel hadn't noticed was Alice's disappearance.  
  
Musegurl~ Hey everyone ^_^ hope you like this chapter. I just want everyone to know That There will probably only 2 or 3 more chapters. Oh and Plz PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! 


	10. To go or not to go?

Chapter 10 To go or not to go  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own it sadly.  
  
Warning~ there is a reason its rated R  
  
Thanks~ I have to thank all of my reviewers for being so great because I was able to make it to my goal of 50 reviews! So I just want to thank anyone who has sent me a review bad or good!  
  
Angle of the wind , Arcander, Lady Me, Shinegami's Little Sis, WildMageLioness1, abc, Mandas, Priestess Morgane, kerridia.  
  
The floor was freezing cold. Why hadn't Alice lit my fire yet? Kel got up and lit her fire but in wonder of what happened to her maid Kel went to where Alice's cot was. The cot was empty and looked as if Alice hadn't come back from last night. Thinking about it Kel came to realize that Alice hadn't been in her room last night. A feeling of dread came over Kel. Kel put her training cloths on and ran to the servants quarters.  
  
Kel had asked everyone and anyone if they had seen Alice but no one had seen her. Kel was almost in tears when she returned to her room. Once Kel reached her room she flopped on to her bed exasperated. Then she heard a knock on the door. Kel was surprised o see a young page in the door way instead of her friends whom she expected to have shown up and asked her to help them with there hair and things such as that. The page gave her the note then left Kel opened the note and read.  
  
Come to the healing rooms quickly Alice is in labor.  
  
Kel looked at the paper and ran out the door. Kel ran all the way to the healing rooms. She could already tell where Alice was by the screams of pain. Kel walked in and saw the Duke and Alice Kel ran straight to Alice's side. Kel grabbed Alice's hand and patted working on the drill's that she had learned during the birth-day labor training.  
  
Alice's water had broke at midnight last night and had rushed to the doctors and did not want to disrupt Kel so that she would not miss her tests. But at the moment the test didn't matter. Kel had Alice and her baby's welfare on her mind and that was it. Alice was crying and screaming. Kel could barley breath the baby was almost out. Then in a whispery voice Kel said. "Oh my goddess its twins." The two children were covered in blood but they both were beautiful in Kel's eyes. Kel had seen many births but this time was different. It touched her it made her want to cry and laugh at the same time. After Kel made sure Alice was all set she ran to the tests they had started but that would not stop Kel she would do this if it killed her.  
  
Kel arrived huffing and puffing. She had not bothered changing so she was covered in blood. Kel looked out into the crowed to see the shocked faces. Kel got on the podium and saw her family then she saw Joren and she saw the king and queen.  
  
"Miss Keladry what is the meaning of this. Why are you late and why are you covered in blood." Asked one of the judges of the tests who was looking rather upset. Kel looked straight at him and answered. "My maid had her child all but fifteen minutes ago. My maid has no husband so I had to help her. I wouldn't have been able to live with my self if I had not stayed and helped her with her child. The crowed was in shocked silence. All the judges were confused. There was never any case like this before. It was true that pages had full responsibility of there servants. The crowed waited silently for the verdict of the judges.  
  
The judge who had question Kel stood and gave the verdict. "Keladry of Mindelan you were late to the tests. But you were late for a honorable reason so we will give you the first part of the test you missed while the others break then you will all finish together.  
  
It turns out that all of them passed. After the test they all ran to Alice and congratulated her they all were looking at the babies and holding them and cooing to them. Alice looked up at them and spoke. "I know your all wondering there names so I decided that I wanted to name the children the names of the two people that have helped me through this whole ordeal and have never once complained about how much I eat or the fact that I was a lazy maid. So I proudly named my daughter Keladry and I named my son Merric." Everyone cheered and was merry.  
  
After all the celebrations were over Kel had finally left the healing rooms and was ready for bed. Kel opened her door and looked in. Kel was surprised to see Joren sitting on her bed when he saw her sit sown next to him he started to talk. "Kel I have needed to tell you something for a long time. Ever since you have walked into my life I have loved you. Your smart strong and beautiful and all I will ever want is to be with you. So I have been meaning to ask you this since mid winter Kel could you find it in your hart to marry me?" Kel was speechless but she knew the answer. "Joren I will marry you but I will still become a knight and nothing will stop me." Joren laughed and buth then suddenly pulled Kel into a loving embrace and kissed her ever so passionately. Kel couldn't wait to tell everyone!  
  
The end  
  
Musegurl~ hey everyone ! this may be the last chappie for this story but I am thinking that I might write a sequel what do you think? Well I hoped u enjoyed it! Sorry it to so long please review! 


	11. Note From Auther IS A MUST READ

UPDATE NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To inform all that liked my story and wish there to be more of it I will have u know I am making a sequel. It shall be called South is North and North is South(-------- where have we seen this be for ? I should have it out by December If I can find a beta! ~muse 


End file.
